We meet again
by JBiebsLover
Summary: Justin Bieber takes his two best friends Ryan and Christian on a break to the Bahamas. Justin meets the girl of his dreams who turns out to be his old best friend....
1. Chapter 1

well ive been writing this story for my friend ... and yeah i thought id post it on here :')

sorry im not a very good writer. So the story might babble... or turn out crap :L

**Chapter 1:**

It was very early morning. I was in the airport with my friends Ryan and Christian. I was still half asleep but i was pumped i couldn't wait to get to the Bahamas. Sun, sea, sand and hot girls.

I looked up at the board.

"Yo guys" i called "our planes boarding!"

We ran all the way on to the plane and tried to find our seats. We were sitting on a set of 3 seats at the back of the plane.

i sat down and suddenly i was in dream world.

_I was young again. Around 8. I was chasing my best friend around the yard with a water gun in my hand. _

"_Hey, come back" i shouted as i squirted the water gun everywhere._

"_come catch me" she shouted_

_I was running after her as fast as i could..._

_Then i tripped over my laces and fell in a heap on the muddy grass. _

"_help" i called "im bleeding"_

_She ran and got my mom and they came out with the first aid kit and some ice pops._

_Mom handed me the lemony ice pop while she bandaged up my leg._

"_it hurts" i said_

"_dont worry, everything will be all right" my friend said._

I felt my arm being shaken i didn't know weather it was in my dream or not.

"Justin" a voice called "wake up Justin"

I opened my eyes. It was Christian.

"you were sleep talking" he said

"oh" i said

"what the heck were you dreaming of dude" he asked

"well i was 8 and i was chasing my friend around the yard and i fell over" i said "it was real creepy. Like a flash back"

"why the hell were you dreaming of that" he asked giving me a weird look.

"i have no idea" i said

We landed in the Bahamas around 3am and we went to find our rooms.

"i found mine" called Ryan "_room 316"_ he walked in and left me and Christian to find ours

"they gota be around here somewhere" i said

We walked along the corridor abit further.

"Dude there's your room" Christian called

"oh my god. Its huge" i said opening the door

"oh my. Its bigger than my house" Christian laughed "anyway im gona go find my room. Laters"

"Cya" i said

I went in and took a look around. 2 bathrooms a huge bedroom with a plasma a living area a piano a huge balcony and my own elevator. I felt like royalty here.

I went to bed for a few hours sleep before it was morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I got up and went out onto the huge balcony. The view was amazing you could see the sea and the entire resort. I loved this hotel. It was amazing.

It was nearly time for breakfast so i went and got changed. Then set off to meet Ryan and Christian.

I was standing around in the corridor for ages. Just walking round in circles waiting for them to show. But they didn't. So i went and banged on there doors. Ryan's first.

"RYAN" i called

"WHAT" he shouted back

"are you ready for breakfast?"

"yeah just putting my shoes on" he called

"Okay" i said "meet me outside your room, im gona get Christian"

I walked over to Christians room.

"Yo. Christian you ready" i yelled

"yup, coming now" he said

He came out the room in a purple t-shirt and jeans. We then met Ryan and finally went to breakfast.

We got to the breakfast room and piled our plates with food from all 6 counters.

We sat down and started munching on our delicious food.

"there's loads of hot chicks around here" Ryan said his mouth full of pancake.

I looked around then spotted this totally hot girl. She had long blonde hair in plaits gorgeous blue eyes and was wearing pink board shorts and a white t-shirt.

The guys looked at me "Justin" they said snapping there fingers

"huh huh what" i said looking at them

"you were totally checking that chick out" Ryan said

"so" i said and carried on eating. Turning round every now and then to look at her. I wonder if she noticed me yet.

We all finished eating at went and sat by the pool.

I lay on the sun bed for a while trying to spot the gorgeous blonde. I spotted her right then. She was walking down to the slide. I had to go follow her.

"im going on the slides, Cya guys" i said running to try and catch the girl up

I managed to catch her up. but i trailed slowly behind her so i didn't look like a strange stalker. I was behind her in the queue. But i didn't say anything.

I stood there for about 5 minutes looking at her as the queue moved slowly. She looked abit familiar. But i couldn't quite work out where from.

She looked at me as i was staring at her ass. She turned away. I so hoped she didn't see that.

"this lines taking forever don't you think" she said to me. I couldn't believe it. Okay calm down Justin Calm down. Then i realised she was waiting for a reply.

"yeah. But this slide looks intense"

"sure does" she said. Her gorgeous pink lips smiling softly.

The queue started to move quicker as i talked to her. She was next up

I tapped her shoulder and asked "hey wait for me down the bottom yeah, maybe we could talk more" i said as she walked towards the slide.

She waved bye. My stomach began to tingle the butterflies wouldn't stop. But then i realised i would be with her again in a few minutes.

It was my turn next. I sat down in my rubber ring and went down.

The slide was pretty awesome. But i wanted to be with the girl more. I pushed my hands against the side of the slide to try and make it go faster.

But before i knew it i was at the bottom. And there she was waiting for me.

"Awesome slide huh" she said

"yeah" i said "you look really familiar you know, whats your name"

"Emily" she said "yours?"

i looked at her in shock. It was my old best friend from Canada. Thats why i was dreaming about her.

"J-Justin" i said.

She looked at me. I think she remembers me too.

"Are you the kid i used to hang round with back in Stratford?" she said

"yeah!, i cant believe you remember me" i said

"of course i do Justin. I've never forgotten about you"

I cant believe the girl i had fallen in love with is my old best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"So why you here then?" she asked "Aren't you like a huge pop sensation now?"

"Im on vacation with my friends" i said

"same" she said

We went and sat on the side of the pool and talked and talked about life after i moved away.

Christian came up behind me un expectedly "sooo who's this Justin"

"she's Emily My old Best Friend from Canada"

"old" her face dropped then she giggled

"i mean like from when we were young"

"oh, the girl you sleep-talked about on the plane" Christian laughed

I hit him in the stomach.

"ouch. Dude. No need" he said "anyway Justin its nearly time for dinner, come on"

Dinner already. It only seems like 5 minutes since breakfast. But i guess time goes fast when your having fun.

"Hey Emily wana meet me outside my room at 6?" i asked "we can go to dinner together?"

"sure. Okay. What room are you in"

"urm. _320_, you know they palace" i giggled

"oh yeah. See you there"

"Bye" i said waving.

I grabbed my towel and flip flops and went to my room.

I got to my room and had a long shower to make sure i smelt fresh for Emily. I put on my check shirt and blue jeans and put on my new cologne. And waited for her to knock.

I looked at my white watch ticking away it was 5:50. _Hurry up_ i was thinking. Then i heard a knock on my door.

I jumped up off the sofa and opened the door.

"Good evening Madame" i said with a posh English accent linking her arm

She giggled and linked my arm. I shut the door and we walked down to dinner laughing and joking about.

We got to dinner and sat at a table for 2 with a view of the beach.

I wasn't really hungry. I just picked at a plate of chips and pizza. While i sat and looked at Emily. I looked out the window and down the beach front. The wind was blowing the palm trees swiftly. I had a perfect idea.

"Emily?" i asked

"yeah?" she said looking up at me

"Wana go for a walk down the Beach?" i asked shyly

"aw. Okay." She said smiling i totally melted inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

We walked down the concrete path down to the beach. I wanted to take Emily's hand. But she would probably think i was weird.

The sun was setting slowly. And me and Emily were walking slowly along the sand talking about how we missed each other. But secretly all i was thinking about was how much i wanted to be her boyfriend.

Before we knew it we had walked to the end of the beach and back again. I looked at my watch. It was 8:30. I decided to ask Emily back to my room.

She accepted. And we walked back up to the hotel up the elevator and into my room.

I opened the door and heard her gasp

"oh my gosh Justin. Your room. Its amazing" she stood there right in the door way with her mouth wide open.

"your gona catch some flies if you open it any wider" i joked

She laughed "but how big do you want it"

"i didn't ask for it. I was just given it. Im not gona complain am i" i said "now come and sit down"

She sat down on the huge sofa next to me. I grabbed two cans of soda out of the mini fridge and flicked through the TV.

"anything particular you wana watch?" i asked putting my feet up onto the coffee table.

"put a movie on or something" she said

"alright" i said starting to flick through the movie channels then i found my favourite movie of all time _step brothers_

"wana watch this its pretty damn funny" i said

"sure okay."

I pressed play. "Hey wana order room service, its on me" i asked grabbing the phone

"yeah. Okay as long as its not too much cash"

"nah. It wont be" i said

"what'cha want?"

"popcorn" she said

"okay two buckets of popcorn it is" i said as i rang the number.

I ordered it and left the phone on the coffee table. I shuffled abit closer to Emily slowly putting my arm round her. Trying not to seem too desperate.

She looked at me as if she wanted to say _what the hell are you doing _but she didn't she just let me carry on and she put her head on my shoulder.

Maybe she liked me aswel.

Okay stop dreaming Justin.

There was a knock at the door. I stood up slowly stretching.

I opened the door. It was the room service dude.

"Hey, Emily, can you pass my wallet?"

She threw it. And smiled. She needs to stop doing that to me. It totally makes me die inside.

"that would be $4.50 please" the guy said

I slapped the cash in his hand and shut the door.

"Heres your popcorn bab- i meannn Emily" i said ... shit did i just say that.

"babe?" she giggled at my mess up "you like me don't you"

She flicked her long blonde hair.

"urr noooo" i said looking around the room to avoid her eyes.

"Come on Justin. Just admit it. You wouldn't blurt out babe to me for no reason"

"fine. I like you." I went tomato red and looked at her hoping she would feel the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"I like you too Justin" She looked at the clock. "I have to go Justin, text ya later"

I waved goodbye. Why did she have to leave me right then? It was only … _I looked at the clock_ 1am

Oh. 1am.

I went to bed. Hoping id wake up with a text from Emily.

i did exactly that.

_Buzz_ I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Then grabbed my phone.

The screen was all burry as my eyes were still sleepy but I could just make out the words

Emily: **Sorry about leaving you like that last night. Only time got away from me. **

Me: **Don't worry about it. Wana go down the Beach again today?**

Emily: **Sure. What time? X**

Me: **Now?**

Emily:** okay. Ill be at your room in 10 mins. Laterz.**

i had 10 minutes to get ready. I didn't take my time at all or I would leave Emily waiting for over an hour.

I brushed my teeth had a shower did my hair and got changed into some shorts and I was ready just in the nick of time.

The door knocked. It was Emily.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" I said grabbing my towel and shoving my flip flops on.

We it the beach and laid our towels out on the golden sand.

We went for a walk along the beach. The waves splashing in between our toes.

i stopped Emily from strolling any further. I grabbed her hands and clutched them tight. I leant in slowly touching her lips with mine. Maybe this would win her over. I mean come on. Who doesn't like abit of Bieber kissing?

We pulled apart gently. We looked into each others eyes and kissed again.

"Emily. Will you be my girlfriend" I said still clutching her hands tight.

"Of course I will Justin" she said.

The Bieber magic must have worked.

I smiled and hugged her tight. The waves splashing up our legs soaking us. But I didn't care. I had the girl ive always wanted right here in my arms.

"I never want to loose you Emily" I whispered into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

She smiled at me and took my hand and we walked together back down to the towels. We lay side by side on our backs just chatting away. Hands still clutched tight.

Then we heard voices. It was Ryan and Christian.

"ooo what yall doing down here alone holding hands" Christian giggled

"Nothing for you" I said "what do ya want anyway"

"We came for a walk" Ryan blurted

"And then we saw you two and decided to come see what yall was doing"

"Well carry on walking, nothing to see here"

They carried on walking talking about the girls down the other end of the beach.

"Anyone would think they're gay" I laughed

She laughed to.

There was a silence for a while. Not an awkward one. A romantic kind of one. It was nice.

I leant up and pecked her cheek.

She jumped slightly then blushed a little.

"I love you Justin" she whispered

"I love you too Emily" I said getting up "I have to go now. Scooter is video calling me in 15 minutes. Ill text you later babe." I said giving her one last kiss. Then I waved good bye and went up to my suite.

That hour felt like the longest hour of my life. I had just came off a long video call with Scooter. Discussing my new album which will be out soon. But all the way through that call, my mind was on Emily, not my music.

I grabbed at my phone and called her.

"**Emily"**

"Justin, how was the call?"

"**it was okay, I just couldn't stop thinking about you"**

"Aw. I haven't stopped thinking about you either"

"**Hey do you wana come hang over mine tonight"**

"Sure. Ill be over in two minutes"

She actually was here in two minutes. She was gasping for breath, But, somehow she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be much more fun than last night. We had nothing to hide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

We went into my room and watched _my sister's keeper_ neither of us had watched it before so we just snuggled up with each other on my bed.

We called room service and ordered 2 hot chocolates with marshmallows, and got the guy to bring them through to us.

I found the movie quite boring at the beginning as I didn't understand what was happening. But when I started to understand it I thought it was quite touching.

Emily cried through most of it. Even I shed a tear now and then. But we comforted each other and it was alright.

I felt Emily's head fall on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead and whispered

"good night babe" in her ear. She looked so sweet and innocent sleeping.

I lay my head down and closed my eyes. My dreams began.

_I was 12 years old. I was with Emily again, having fun. Chasing her around and around an field full of pretty yellow and pink flowers. _

_I stopped running and bent down. I grabbed some flowers, two yellow and two pink. I ran back to Emily and pulled her purple t-shirt and told her to stop. _

_I handed her the flowers and smiled at her. _

"_These are for you" I said In a sweet voice_

_She smiled at me. "Thank you Justin" She said _

_We both leant in and kissed each other on the lips. We pulled away quickly, and gasped. _

"_Ew" she said giggling sweetly._

"_I liked it" I said smiling._

_We both ran home. Emily was still holding the flowers I had given her. _

I woke up and looked around.

"It was just a dream" I whispered to myself.

I looked at the clock on my bed side. It was 10am.

Emily was just waking up. She stretched as she opened her eyes.

"Morning sunshine" I said smiling

"Morning" she said "what time is it?"

"its 10am" I said

"Shit, I better get back to my room before my friends call for me for breakfast in an hour"

"Okay." I said getting up. "Hey, before you go"

"Quickly please Justin"

"When we were young, erm, around twelve. Do you remember us running around a field of flowers? And I gave you some and we, kissed?" I said looking around the room

"YES!" She said "That was our first kiss"

"Oh. So it did really happen" I whispered

"Oh my gosh Justin. You dreamt about it?"

"I guess I did" I said

"That's so sweet" she laughed "Anyway ill see you later"

"Bye" I said letting her out the door.

Throughout the rest of that day I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. Emily is going to have to tell me what really happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I couldn't leave my hotel room that day. I was so busy taking phone calls from my manager about my album.

I had invited Emily back round for abit just so we could be together. We didn't talk much though. I was on the phone for ages and she just sat there on my laptop tweeting.

(**Emily's POV**)

I was really bored. I lay my head on Justin's shoulder and read through some of the many tweets.

I gasped with shock.

Justin's fans had found out I was dating him.

I tapped his leg and pointed at all the tweets of people freaking out.

"Scooter I have to go. Ill phone you back and explain after. Bye" he slammed his phone down and grabbed his laptop off me.

"Did you tell them?" he said

"No, i just started reading through my tweets and saw all off this" I looked at him.

"oh. Ill sort it out, don't worry" he said kissing my forehead.

He logged off my twitter and onto his.

He tweeted: _How did y'all find out I was dating EmilyyXx ?_

_He read the replies he got_

_Bieberfan007 told us._

He DMed her.

_How did you find out that I was dating Emily? Message me back, I won't be mad. Promise, Justin x_

She messaged him back pretty quickly.

_I was on the beach the other day. I saw you kiss her and stuff. Then Ryan and Christian came over to me and my friends and told us. Sorry for telling people x _

He looked at me. "Go get them"

I stood up slowly and went and got them.

"Why does he want us" Ryan asked

"Just go in and he'll tell you his self"

They both stumbled inside as I closed the door behind us.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THAT GIRL ABOUT ME AND EMILY" Justin yelled.

"w-w-what girl" Ryan said looking at his feet.

"THAT GIRL DOWN THE BEACH" he yelled louder. "SHE WENT A TOLD ALL MY FANS"

Christian looked around the room. As if he was thinking of an excuse. "Justin we didn't know she was one of your fans"

"WELL EVEN IF SHE WASN'T, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER ANYWAY"

Justin took a deep breath before putting his head in a near by pillow.

I motioned the boys to leave so Justin could calm down.

The door clicked shut.

"Justin are you okay?" I whispered.

I put my arm round his back and rubbed it slowly. _Up and down up and down_.

"Justin?" I whispered again.

I didn't get an answer back, just a small sniffle from inside the pillow.

"Your gona suffocate if you keep your face in there any longer" i said.

He slowly lifted his bright red face from out of the pillow and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to know Emily" I said as some more tears rolled down his cheeks.

I didn't reply. I just hugged him tight.

i hope everything is going to be okay ...


	9. Chapter 9

**thankyou all so much for all the nice comments/reviews. **

**sorry this chapter was abit late coming but ive been busy. and i didnt really know what to write**

**anyway ...this chapter is longer than the others .. so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9: **(Emily's pov)

Hours had past. Justin had calmed down and he had forgiven Christian and Ryan.

We were all in his room chilling while he finished up the last of his phone calls.

"So, do you like Justin" Ryan asked

"Of course I do, I love him"

"Love is a strong word" he said

"But it's true. I do love him. I love him a lot"

We heard Justin talking in the background "Bye… Bye" he said

We all sat quietly as Justin walked through from his bedroom.

"So, what've I missed?" he asked

"Emily said she loved y…." Christian said

"Shut it" i whispered staring him down.

"no, no don't. What did she say?"

"She said she loved you" Christian chirped

"a lot" Ryan added.

My face began to go red as a looked at the floor.

"Awwww" he smiled and came and sat next to me. "So what shall we do"

The boys thought as I sat quietly.

"Lets play COD" Christian said lifting up the Xbox controllers

Ryan looked at the clock "I better go" he said

"Date?" Justin asked grabbing the other controller.

He nodded and walked out the door.

I was still sitting here. "Justin, can I borrow your laptop again?" I asked

"Sure. It's on my bed" he said not really looking at me, just concentrating on the screen.

_Boys will be boys _I thought as I got up and walked into his room.

As I lay on his bed and looked at all the tweets about me and Justin. I let out a huge _sigh._

_Why aren't they happy for us _I thought

I put the laptop down next to me and lay my head on the pillow

Many memories began to flood through my mind.

_"Emily" Justin shouted "Im going to make a video"_

_I giggled. "Why" _

_"Im going to put it on YouTube" _

_"Oh. But what are you going to do on it?" I asked "skateboarding? Basketball?"_

_"No silly. Im going to sing" _

_I looked at him confused. He never told me he could sing._

_"Look. You just sit there and hold the camcorder"_

_I took a seat on the wooden stool and pressed play._

_"i need you boo_

_Gota see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight" Justin sang. His voice… like an angels. I felt as if I was in heaven. _

_My heart had totally melted, but I didn't stop him. I let him carry on._

_"Hey little mama_

_Ohh, you're a stunner_

_Hot little figure_

_Yes you're a winner_

_And im so glad to be yours_

_You're a class of your own _

_And_

_Oh little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And im so glad that you're mine_

_Your one of a kind and…."_

_He carried on right to the end. He let out a huge smile then I pressed stop._

_"So" he said_

_"OH MY GOODNESS JUSTIN YOUR AMAZING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"_

_"I thought you would make fun of me" he said _

_"Justin, you have a voice of an angel" _

_He smiled and hugged me tight._

_"Emily" _

_"Yeah" I whispered into his ear_

_"You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have"_

"Emily, are you urm okay?" A voice said

I opened my eyes. "Yeah, yeah fine"

Justin looked at me with a _whatever_ look on his face "Anyway, I just came to tell you Christians gone now and its 3am"

"3AM!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, you kind of fell asleep"

"Well, I better get going" I said standing up

"No, no. You can stay here tonight. I mean if you want"

"But Justin I slept here last night"

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt, I mean its 3AM who knows what could happen"

"It's a hotel Justin, and my rooms only a few floors down"

"Exactly my point. There could be anyone roaming the corridor

I laughed. "You're a right scardy cat you"

"Am not" he said crossing his arms.

"Well if your so tough ill leave"

I walked towards the door.

He ran after me and grabbed hold of my shoulder.

"Fine, Im a scardy cat. Will you stay with me now?" He said giving me his puppy face.

"Urgh. Fine" I said turning round. "Now where's my room"

He pointed to a small white door over the other side of the room. "Night gorgeous" he said

"Night"

He kissed my forehead lightly before walking to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**im sorry this is really late. Ive been really busy with school and stuff. **

**i know tihs chapter isnt very good at all, but i really had no clue what to write. **

**oh and this is not the last chapter .... there will be more ...**

**anyway try and enjoy my crappy chapter**** :')**

**Chapter 10 **(JustinPOV)

"Justin" Emily whispered into my ear, her breath sending shivers down my spine.

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep, Im lonely" she said in her puppy voice

I opened my eyes and sat up. Emily was stood at the side of me with a thin blanket rapped around her.

"Are you gona get in then?" I asked as I lifted up the covers

"Nice purple boxers you have there" she giggled as she got inside.

"inappropriate" I said as I blushed.

We both settled down and went to sleep.

_Wow_ I thought to my self. It was 11am, I really had slept in.

_No point rushing now _i thought as I grabbed my laptop from the end of the bed; it was still logged onto Emily's twitter. I decided to have a look and tweet.

_Hey guys, its Justin, Emily left her twitter logged on so I decided id say hi lol, she's still sleeping x_

That was a bad Idea, I got spammed with **a lot** of messages. So I logged off and went to take a shower and do my hair.

By the time I had finished and changed into some jeans and a red shirt, Emily was up and had got changed herself.

"Mornin' Gorgeous" I said winking

She giggled "Mornin', have a nice shower?"

"it was very nice thankyou"

I took a seat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Em" …

"Yeah"

"Im leaving later today, a-and I wanted to tell you that even if we wont see each other for a while, ill always love you. And I want to keep in contact with you"

"Aw Justin, I wont forget about you, I love you and of course we'll still talk to each other over the phone and twitter"

i flung my arms around her and hugged her, even if we are going to keep in contact, im still going to miss seeing her beautiful face every day.

We slowly let each other go and looked into each others eyes. I could see Emily's eyes filling up with tears. I hugged her again then wiped her eyes with the back of my hand.

"Im gona pack my stuff away now then maybe we could go for a last walk down the beach before I leave?" I said standing up smiling a little at her.

"Sure, I-im going to find my friends" she smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile, just a small one to stop her from crying.

She headed for the door.

"Wait" I called.

She stopped walking and turned around. I ran up to her and kissed her lips then hugged her again. "Ill text you later babe"

She smiled again, her cheeks pink. Then she left.

I went and packed my things away slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about her. And kept looking at my phone, checking if she had left me a message, she hadn't.

I packed my last pair of shorts into my suitcase and forced it shut.

I breathed deeply and grabbed my phone.

i texted Emily, _meet me down the beach in 5 mins. By the hammock? _

I sat quietly on the sofa as I waited for a reply. _I cant believe I wont see her smile for ages. _i thought.

I felt a vibration on my leg. It was my phone. Emily had finally text back.

_Sure :) x _she put.

I slowly walked out of my room and towards the hammock down the beach. dragging my feet behind me and my face facing the ground.

"Justinnn" I heard someone call. I looked up. It was Emily. I smiled slightly before looking down again.

"Whats wrong with you Mr. sad face" she giggled as we both sat down in the sand.

"Nothing. I-I just don't want to leave you"

"I don't want you to leave either Justin, but we're still going to keep in touch and everything"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"And ill come see you at some of your shows sometime" she said

I smiled as I stood up, taking her hand.

We walked back to my room to grab my bags and then headed down to the lobby. Ryan and Christian we're already walking out the door towards the cab.

"Ill phone you as soon as I get off the plane babe" I said and kissed her passionately one last time.

I pulled away slowly and ran to get in the cab.

As we drove away. All I could see was Emily sitting in the lobby with her head in her hands.

I cried too. I cried all the way home, Ryan and Christian just looked at me and told me not to get so emotional. But I couldn't help it. _I really am going to miss Emily. _


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the Delay on this chapter. Ive been busy again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner and it will be longer as this one isnt very long at all.

hope you like it.

Oh and i just wanted to say thankyou all so much for the nice reviews, they mean alot :)

**Chapter 11:**

i had just walked through the front door, my eyes were red from crying and my head was sore.

"Justin, honey what's the mater" mom called as I ran past her up the stairs.

I didn't reply. I just carried on to my room then grabbed my phone out of my pocket as I jumped on my bed and called Emily.

"Hello" I said nervously.

"JUSTIN" she screamed.

"Emily, a-are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I was just a little upset that's all"

My mom appeared at the door.

"I- I gotta go now, my mom wants me, ill phone you back later babe .. okay?"

"Oh, okay"… "Bye" she said sadly

"Love you" I said as I threw my phone next to me.

Mom looked at me. "Who was that" she asked

"Urrrrr" I said beginning to twiddle my thumbs.

"Justin, sweetie, you know you don't have to hide things from me. Im your mom"

"I know, I know, i-I just want abit of privacy"

"Just tell me a little bit about her then"

"I don't need to, you already her"

"Is it Caitlin?" she asked smiling

"No, ive told you a million times mom, me and Caitlin are just friends"

"Oh, who is it then"

"i-its Emily, my old best friend" … "you know from Stratford"

My moms eyes sparkled as she smiled. "your dating Emily, how did you find her, is she okay, has she changed much"

"mom" I said pausing her outburst of questions. "yes I am dating her, I met her again on holiday, she's fine, and no she hasn't changed much"

She grabbed me and hugged me tight, almost suffocating me.

"Aw my baby's growing up" she said as she walked away

"C-can I phone her back now" I asked

"Sure, but remember, not too long"

***

I put the phone down and looked at the clock. I had been speaking to Emily for over 3 hours, it really hadn't felt like that long. It must have been her beautiful voice making time fly by. I wish I could talk to her forever, but I guess, that's not possible.

I grabbed my laptop and looked at all of the photos I had of me and her, the ones of us just acting stupid through to the ones of us on the beach.

A tear ran down my cheek as my mom peeked through the door.

"Are you okay Justin" she asked

I nodded as I whipped away the tear.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now, night sweetie"

"Night" I said.

I closed my laptop lid down and lay, looking at the stars through my window as memories of the Bahamas drifted through my mind.

_Tomorrow will be a better day._ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Told you, the chapter is much longer then the others haha i was on a roll while writing it so it might babble abit sorry :')

hope you like it :)

**Chapter 12:**

As I opened my eyes and stretched, I slowly looked around and wondered where Emily was before realising I was no longer in the Bahamas, I was back at home in Atlanta.

_Great._ I thought to myself and I heaved out of bed.

Don't get me wrong, I love it here in Atlanta but I miss Emily so much and I just want to be with her right now in the Bahamas. Plus the weather there was amazing, the sun shining 24/7, unlike here.

I looked out of the window at the rain trickling down the window. I huffed as I went and got ready then strolled downstairs for breakfast.

Mom was sitting at the table in her pyjamas, cup of coffee in hand and reading the newspaper.

"Morning mom" I said standing in the doorway.

"Morning Honey, sleep well?" she said getting up to make me some cereal and juice.

"Not really" I said sitting down

"Still missing Emily?"

I nodded

"Aw" she said as she put my breakfast down in front of me.

I looked at it, took a sip of my juice and stirred around my cereal.

"Hey, look if you don't want it, you don't have to eat it"

I put my spoon down "I-Im gona take a walk, ill be back later"

"Aw, okay Honey" mom said as she sipped some more of her coffee "Put a jacket on though, its cold out"

I grabbed my turquoise jacket and phone and stepped out the door.

The rain now was heavier than ever, but it didn't bother me at all. Emily was all I wanted.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket at called her.

_R_ing _ring ring._

"Justin!" she called

"Emily are you okay" I said as I kicked my feet as I walked. I couldn't help but smile now I could hear her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you? I mean you sounded really down last night"

"Yeah I'm fine, i-i-I was just missing you"

She giggled, then I giggled too.

"Having fun in the Bahamas?" I asked

"Yeah yeah, but it's not the same without you here"

"I wish I was there with you, the weathers rubbish here" I lifted my eyes off the ground and saw the rain pounding down, I flicked my soaking wet hair out of my face.

She laughed "I have to go Justin, we're going jet skiing now. Ill phone you later"

"Aw okay babe, love ya"

"love you too"

"Bye" I said

"Bye"

I looked at my phone and smiled. She was my life. I Never ever want to lose her. And I mean it.

I strolled along the streets to Christians place, hands in my pockets and dragging my feet along behind me. People began to give me looks, as if I was some thug. They're so wrong.

I knocked on Christian's door, and took my hood down. Caitlin came to the door.

"Oh, hey Justin, you look a little urm wet" she laughed

I laughed too "yeah, its what you get for walking in the pouring rain for an hour"

"Come in" she said as she called Christian down.

"Yo dude, come through" Christian called from his living room.

I walked through and sat on the sofa.

His mouth dropped as I walked in.

"Where have you been?, your totally soaked" he laughed

"Walking in the rain for an hour, I guess its my fault"

"Talking to Emily by any chance?" He asked

"Yeah, I can't get her off my mind dude, she's like, my life now"

"Who's Emily" Caitlin asked as she walked through

"ur-urm n-n-nobody" I said

I know me and Caitlin are just friends, but I don't like telling her about my girlfriends. You know, she might get jealous since she's my ex and all.

She walked away shaking her head.

"So, what you wana do, I mean other than phone Emily"

I shrugged. There was nothing I could answer with.

There was a silence for a while. Then my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID, it was Scooter.

"Yo Justin, how you doing"

"Not too good Scoots"

"Aw, why"

"Missing Emily a lot and it hurts"

"Well I bet this will cheer you up, ive got the official dates for your tour"

_Please say Stratford. Please say Stratford. Please say Stratford. _I said to myself.

"First of all we'll be going to Stratford, the…"

"YES" I screamed as I jumped up

"Ill phone you back Scoot, later bye bye"

I put my phone away then looked towards Christian.

"I have to go" I said and ran out the door

He shook his head and laughed then shut the door behind me.

I ran all the way home, people looking at me as I went past them.

"MOM MOM" I shouted

"What now honey"

"Im going on tour, back to Stratford, Im going to see Emily again mom"

She smiled at me before giving me a huge hug.

"I can't wait mom I really can't"

"Aw, when is it?" she asked

"Urm, I don't know, I kind of cut Scooter off in excitement"

She laughed. "Go phone him back, then phone Emily to tell her the news"

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, called Scooter and got the dates, then phoned Emily.

"Justin, Im so sorry I didn't phone you back"

"Don't worry about it" I said "Guess what"

"What?" she said excitedly

"Im touring next month, Guess where Im coming first"

"Oh my, Justin you're coming to Stratford?"

"I sure am"

"Oh my god, Im so excited, what date is it on?"

"The 5th"

"Of May?"

"That's next month isn't it" I said cheekily

"Yup"

"Well, ill see you then"

"You sure will" she laughed. I laughed too.

"Lunch is ready" I heard my mom shout.

"I have to go, ill speak to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said

"Love you" she said

"Love you more" I giggled and put the phone down.

All through lunch I couldn't help but smile. I knew I was going to see Emily's face again, its going to be amazing, and I cant wait.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is pretty short. Im sorry. Ill try and make the next one longer.

**Chapter 13:**

The rest of the month went pretty quickly, just rehearsing for the tour and working on some new songs. Me and Emily haven't stopped talking about seeing each other again either, I cant believe its only a day till I see her again. It's going to be amazing.

***

We finally landed in Stratford at around 5am. It was cold, very cold. I realised that wearing shorts and a t-shirt in the early morning air wasn't such a good idea.

We went into my grandparents place, as that was where we were staying while we were here. It's like my second home. I love it here, so many memories, most of them with Emily.

I unpacked my stuff, then lay on my bed and looked around.

My room was full of my old hockey and soccer trophies. But, they weren't what I was looking at. I spotted this old photo, it was in between some old ones of me playing Hockey. It was me and Emily, playing in her backyard with the sprinklers. We looked as if we were about 4 years old.

I smiled and grabbed my laptop, my Twitter was still logged on as I had been on it while we were in the airport back in Atlanta.

I tweeted.

_Back home in Stratford, so many memories here that I will never forget._

It may have been early but my army of fans were still awake waiting for me to tweet.

_Omg Justin where about are you. Can we come see you?_

I tweeted back a quick message about my show I was going to be doing tonight at 7pm then closed my laptop.

It was about 7am now and I had nothing to do, everybody was asleep, including my mom.

So I just wrote a note, grabbed my phone and jacket and went for a walk.

It was still pretty cold out, but it didn't really bother me much.

As I walked down by the lake where I used to hang with Emily, My phone started to ring.

_Who the hell would ring me this early on a Saturday morning? _I thought to myself as I checked out the caller ID.

It was Emily.

I smiled at answered the call.

"Justin, I just read your tweet, you're in Stratford, now?" she said

"Yeah, Im walking down by the lake right now, you know where we used to hang"

"Oh yeah, that place brings back so many memories"

"So where are you?" I asked

"At home, in bed, just got back from the Bahamas yesterday"

"Nice, hey, what if you get ready and you can meet me here?"

"Sure sounds good to me" she said "ill be ready in about half an hour"

I laughed "Okay, ill be here waiting for you"

"Love you"

"Love you too" I said

I put the phone down, sat on the bench and waited for Emily to come.

She finally came around 32 minutes later. _I was counting. Okay._

"Hey Baby" I said

She giggled "Justin"

I stood up and grabbed her hand. I hadn't done this for what seemed like a life time

"So, how you been" I asked

"Good, ive been counting down the days till today, Im so happy to see you again"

"Im so happy to see you too"

I clutched her hands tight and leant in and our lips locked. The kiss lasted for about 3 minutes, then we pulled apart.

"Ive been waiting to do that ever since I left you"

She smiled before grabbing my hand and we carried on walking.

I could feel my stomach growling slightly, I remembered I hadn't had any breakfast. But I ignored it because I didn't want to leave Emily.

"Wana go get some ice cream?" I asked

She looked at her watch "Justin its 10am"

"So what, cant we have an early morning ice cream snack"

She giggled "Fine"

We went over to this new ice cream pallor. It was pretty nice inside, everything was red and white.

"What flavour do you want?" I asked

"Strawberry please" I said smiling.

So I went and ordered the ice creams, one strawberry and one vanilla.

We ate our ice cream slowly and talked about anything and everything.

Secretly all I was thinking about was what I was going to give Emily at the Concert tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

After we had our ice cream we were walking back down by the lake.

My phone started to ring. It was Dan, my guitarist.

"Justin where are you man"

"I-Im down by the lake with Emily why" I asked

"You we're meant to be at sound check half an hour ago"

I checked the time; it was already 1:30

"Oh my god dude Im totally sorry, time got away from me"

"Its Okay, just make sure you're here for 2 o'clock"

"Okay ill be there"

"Cya" he said

"Laterz" I said

I put my phone down and turned to Emily.

"I have to go, Im late for sound check"

"Okay"

I hugged her close and kissed her cheek before running home.

Mom was waiting in the living room, shoes on and car keys in hand. I ran in with a bright red face and gasping for breath.

"Justin where have you been"

"i-i-I was with Emily, and time got away from me" I said putting my hands on my knees.

"Go grab a drink, ill be in the car"

I went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and got in the car.

The ride to the venue was awkward. Mom wouldn't look at me, so I jus sat, things running through my mind all way.

When we arrived, I stepped out of the car and ran into the venue. Dan and the rest of the band was already there.

"Im so sorry, I really am"

"It's alright Justin really, Just hurry up"

We started the set.

It was all going well, and then half way through Favourite Girl I got an idea.

"Stop stop" I called

"What now Justin" the Band said

"Where's Scooter?"

"In the Cafeteria" they said confused

"Ill be back in a minute I promise" I said I ran out the door to the cafeteria.

I found Scooter sitting at a table finishing his lunch.

"Yo Scoots" I called trying to get my breath back

"Whats up Justin, aren't you meant to b…" he said pointing towards the door looking confused

"Yeah yeah, but will you do me a huge favour"

"What is it"

"You know that flower shop down the road"

"Yeah" he said still looking confused

"Will you go and get me a big bouquet of red roses"

"Oh, urm yeah, what for" he said getting up

"Ill tell you later, thanks bye" I said as I ran back to sound check and carried on from where we left off.

***

We managed to finish sound check just in time. Scooter got me the bouquet too, but he still didn't know why I wanted it.

I was sitting in my dressing room just creeping on Twitter. I could see Emily was Online so I DM'd her.

_Got a surprise for you. (: _I put.

She seemed excited and replied with

_Ooo. What is it?_

_It's a Surprise. ;)_ I said

I sat and watched her tweet about it.

_Can't wait to see Justin later tonight. Really wana know what this surprise is. Haha _

I giggled at her excitement and went to get changed into my stage clothes, Black Jeans, Turquoise t-shirt, purple shoes and my all important turquoise hat.

It was now only 2 minutes until I was going on stage. Me, Dan, Scooter, My mom and the rest of my band and dancers huddled together for a prayer then I ran on stage.

_Ay Ay Ay Ay me plus you  
ima tell you one time_

I sang through one time perfectly, Fans screaming my name throughout. But I wasn't paying attention to them, I was looking at Emily standing right at the front of the crowd, singing along. But I could tell all she could think of was the surprise.

Then it was time for Favourite Girl. I ran off stage and Grabbed the flowers off Scooter.

"COULD EMILY PLEASE COME ON STAGE" I shouted through the mic.

The security grabbed her from the crowd and she came up on the stage.

I ran to her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss. Then handed her the flowers.

"I love you" I whispered as she sat down onto the stool.

"I love you too Justin" she whipped the tears away from her eyes and smiled as I sang to her.

_Ahh ah ah oh,__  
__Ahh ah ah oh,__  
__Ahh ah ah oh,__  
__Ahh ah ah oh,_

_I always knew you were the best__  
__The coolest girl I know__  
__So prettier than all the rest__  
__The star of my show__  
__So many times I wished you'd be the one for me__  
__But never knew it'd get like this, girl,__  
__What'cha you do to me?_

_You're who I'm thinking of__  
__And Girl you aint my runner up__  
__And no matter what you're always number one_

She smiled, Tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

_My prized possession, one and only__  
__Adore ya, girl I want ya__  
__The one I can't live without__  
__That's you, that's you__  
__You're my special little lady__  
__The one that makes me crazy__  
__Of all the girls I've ever known__  
__It's you, it's you._

_My favourite, my favourite, my favourite__  
__My favourite girl, my favourite girl_

I walked up to her and put my arm around her.

"Wave you hands in the air everybody". I shouted

_You're used to going out your way to impress these Mr. Wrongs__  
__But you can be yourself with me, I'll take you as you are__  
__I know they said believe in love is a dream that can't be real__  
__So girl lets write a fairy tale and show em how it feels_

_You're who I'm thinking of__  
__Girl, you aint my runner up__  
__And no matter what your always number one_

_My prized possession, one and only__  
__Adore ya, girl I want ya__  
__The one I can't live without__  
__That's you, that's you__  
__You're my special little lady__  
__The one that makes me crazy__  
__Of all the girls I've ever known__  
__It's you, it's you_

_My favourite, my favourite, my favourite__  
__My favourite girl, my favourite girl__  
__Give it to you__  
__My favourite, my favourite, my favourite__  
__My favourite girl, my favourite girl_

_You take my breath away with everything you say__  
__I just wana be with you my baby, my baby, Ohh__  
__Promise to play no games,__  
__Treat you no other way than you deserve__  
__Cause you're the girl of my dreams_

_My prized possession, one and only__  
__Adore ya, girl I want ya__  
__The one I can't live without__  
__That's you, that's you__  
__You're my special little lady__  
__The one that makes me crazy__  
__Of all the girls I've ever known__  
__It's you, it's you..._

_My prized possession, one and only__  
__Adore ya, girl I want ya__  
__The one I can't live without__  
__That's you, that's you__  
__You're my special little lady __  
__The one that makes me crazy__  
__Of all the girls I've ever known__  
__It's you, it's you _

_  
__My favourite, my favourite, my favourite__  
__My favourite girl ,my favourite girl__  
__Favourite girl__  
__My favourite, my favourite, my favourite__  
__My favourite girl, my favourite girl__  
__Favourite girl Ohh Ohh Ohh._

"THANKYOU EVERYBODY" I shouted as I took Emily backstage.

The show had finally finished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry Guys. This is the last chapter of this story :(  
i tried to make it different from the other chapters and stuff.  
im sure if its any good or not though cos im not very good at ending things.  
but i hope you enjoy it anyway Reviews appreciated. **

**I am going to start writing another Justin Bieber fan ficton based on his new song "Kiss and Tell" which will be on his new album my world 2.0  
so make sure you check out my new story  
and go buy Justins Album ... March 22nd UK people and March 23rd US/Canada people ;) not sure about anywhere else.**

**Chapter 15:**

We walked back to my dressing room and in hand. Everyone looking at us, but we didn't care.

"After you ma lady" I said opening the door.

She giggled and went and sat on the sofa.

"Im Gona miss you Justin, I mean when you gone"

"i know right, one day isn't long enough"

Mom peered through the door.

"I have an idea" I whispered to Emily.

"Mom, can Emily come on tour with us you know, just for a bit"

"Justin, honey, we can't just take Emily on tour with us."

"But I can't go this long without seeing her"

"Justin"

"Please mom, please"

Emily looked at me in shock. I tried to hold my tears in, but I couldn't I had to let them out. I just cried.

Emily put her arm around me, rubbing my back slowly, trying to calm me down. Mom came and sat the other side of me too. But it just made me cry more. I couldn't see why Emily wasn't aloud to come on tour with me for a few months.

"Justin, look, I know you love Emily. But she can't come on tour with us, what will she do about schooling"

"She can be home schooled with me"

"And what about her parents"

"Im sure they won't mind her coming for a few months"

Mom looked at me. "Uh, Emily phone your parents and ask them"

"Yay, okay" she said as she jumped up and grabbed her phone.

There was a silence as Emily spoke to her parents. I just sat back and hoped for the best, tears still dripping down my cheeks.

"Pattie, they want to speak to you" She called

Mom got up and Emily sat back down.

"What did they say" I turned to her.

"They said they needed to talk things through with Pattie"

"Oh"

"They sounded promising though"

I looked at her and gave her a huge hug before mom walked back over.

"What did they say" Emily and I said

"They said you can't go" She looked at the ground

"What why" Emily said

"They said they want you to stay at school and stuff" mom said

Me and Emily both burst out into tears.

"Justin can I have a word please"

"No"

"Justin please"

"If you want to tell me that bad, tell me here"

"Justin, get out there now"

I stood up and stormed out the room

"What do you want mom"

"Justin, I know this might be hard but I think its best if you break up with Emily"

"WHAT" I screamed "NO WAY"

"Justin, look, calm down"

"How can I calm down when you just told me I have to break up with my girlfriend"

"Im only saying what I think is best for you"

"How would you know?" I turned away from her.

"Justin, you're constantly late for work, and you're depressed all the time"

"Mom I love her"

"I know you do Honey"

"Well why are you making me break up with her then"

"I just told you why"

"But I don't want to break up with her"

"Justin you're hardly ever going to see her"

"I don't care mom"

"Justin its best for you, now do it before I do it for you"

"Okay fine, I hope you're happy"

I had tears running down my cheeks as I opened the door.

"Emily?"

"Yeah" she said

"Can I speak to you please?"

"Yeah sure"

"I need to break up with you" I looked to the floor and the water works started.

"W-what why"

"My mom thinks Im spending way too much time with you and not enough time on work"

She fell into my arms and cried.

"But Justin, i-i-I love you"

"I love you too babe but I had too, Im sorry"

"But you don't love me do you or you wouldn't have done this to me"

"Look" I said lifting her chin up.

We both leant in and our lips locked. Our tongues rubbed together unison. Then we pulled apart.

"Would I really do that if I didn't love you?" I said looking into her eyes

"You just did"

"Listen Emily I don't just put my tongue in any girl's mouth you know"

"Okay fine, I believe you" she said before jumping on me and hugging me so tight almost suffocating me.

I hugged her back.

"Listen, I will always love you even though we aren't together anymore"

"I'll always love you too Justin"

Mom came through the door. "Justin its time to go now"

"okay mom"

"Ill Phone you or something later" I said

"Okay" she said as we both left.

I hopped into the car, Mom staring me down; I think she saw me making out with Emily.

"did you break up with her then"

"Yes, I hope your happy now, cos Im sure not"

"Justin, it was best for you"

"Yeah Yeah whatever"

The rest of the ride home was quiet. I wanted to speak to Emily, but I couldn't with mom sitting right there.

We arrived back at my grandparents place, said our goodbyes to them, got our stuff and set off for the airport.

This tour was going to be a long and boring one. Nothing to do, and nobody to talk to.

**6 months later**

Dear Diary,

The tour went okay after all. The fans kept me upbeat and happy.

We've been home in Atlanta for a few weeks now, and guess what. Emily has moved over here too. She lives down the road from me now.

Its pretty awesome.

We're dating again now Mom finally gave in and let us get back together as long as I promised to stay on track with my singing.

I have a month and a half left now of just chilling and being _Justin the normal kid, _ then its back to singing and touring. Emily comes along on tour with us sometimes too, you know when she's not at school.

So yeah. My life is pretty awesome at the moment.

Love

_Justin x_


End file.
